MilkMan
The MilkMan MilkMan, or Elliot as his friends call him, is 16 year old all-around hero and one of the 32 contestants for the BNHA OCT5, selected by judge "Golden-Owl." Personality More of a calm person, Elliot tends to be kind and quiet most of the time, only talking when someone asks his opinion on a topic, A response to a comment, or a pun. While he is strict and serious most of the time, he does have a sense of humor, although it is frequently shown as bad puns. Apart from his laziness in classes, Elliot is quite intelligent in combat and tactics in general. Since his quirk is very diverse in terms of use, Elliot is quite creative on what he can do with it, catching his friends by surprise every time. This diverseness causes Elliot to be very experimental with his powers, which he greatly enjoys. While he is quiet, Elliot is not timid when it comes to meeting new people if they peak her interest, starting the conversation if they do. He takes the word friend very serious, risking his life and safety in order to help or save a friend in need. Though he does tries whomever is in need, his friends are always first on the list, Erina top of the list. Elliot always prioritize to prevent the loss of life as much as possible, even trying to save non-murderous vilains or hated rivals when they are in lethal danger. However, have the enemy killed someone, Elliot will show no mercy to them, beating them to an inch of their life before handing them in. Appearance Standing at a whopping 6’2”, Elliot is very well built for his age, his body having absorbed more calcium than the average human can handle. His crazy white hair is one proof of that. His green eyes and tanned farmer skin complement together to give Elliot a very farmer look, though he has distanced himself from that profession for hero duty. When not casually wearing school uniform, Elliot can be seen wearing short-sleeve shirts and khakis with the words YALL NEED MILK, reminiscent of his father attire. In hero attire, Elliot ressembles a classic milkman, wearing the white suit and pants, along with the hat. Reinforced steel and plastic milk bottles hang from his belt, ready to be used to power up or store milk. The hat also reads in bold black MILKMAN, just to further his name. History Elliot was born from a normal family in the city of Québec, in Québec, Canada. His father a milkman and his mother a farm biologist. Though his family will never know that his father had his famous quirk first, Elliot was the first to be seen using it, having healed his cuts from a bike accident after drinking from the bag of milk in the fridge. His father, proud to see that his son could make a bigger difference in the world than he could, trained his son the most he could, having little experience with quirks himself. Though he teached his son to follow All Might's manner, Elliot had chosen his dad instead as role model. Though he said very little of his job as a Milk deliverer for his private company, Elliot knew that his father was more than just a Milkman, having saved countless people in minor or major danger, be it robberies or crossing the road. It was the death of his father that truly blew the spark for Elliot to become a hero. His dad was delivering a supply of milk when a building nearby began to lose its foundations by some villain. With little hesitation, he dove into the building, escorting as many civilians as possible, before the building fell atop him, having thrown the last victim out in a final ditch to save her. Since then, Elliot dedicated himself in training his peculiar absorption quirk, trying out now and diverse ways to use it. Quirk and abilites Quirk: Milky calcium Elliot can manipulate the calcium and structure of the milk he ingest to modify his body, using it to improve himself in battle The proficiency of his abilities depend on how much he drinks, in which why he always drinks at least 5 bottles of milk in the morning. Consuming other dairy products restore his powers, but are not nearly as strong. Depending on the product, his powers may smell and be colored differently, from normal milk to camembert. Weakness: Without his daily dose of milk, Ricks can’t use his quirk whatsoever. The longer he fights, the more his products are able to fracture. This milk consumption also causes him to frequently need to go to the bathroom. Techniques: * Calcium skin: His most simple technique, Elliot can force the calcium into his skin, causing him to turn white as him skin is covered with calcium. Though considered to be like abalone shells, Elliot can shape the armor to become much more versatile, either focusing it on one part of the body, or growing sharp teeth all around to prevent contact. Creation takes 10 seconds, duration until it breaks or he reabsorbs it, cooldown 10 minutes. * Milk blood: His ever-present trait, this technique resets itself every 24 hours, activating only when Elliot drinks some milk. Needing very little energy, Elliot’s body naturally heals itself, the more milk he drinks, the faster he heals. One side effect of this quirk is that this causes his blood to be more pink than red, like strawberry milk. * Bone picking: Utilizing the calcium within him, Elliot can create small weapons or objects out of his skin, using them whenever seems necessary. Such objects can be boomerangs, hooks, swords (5 foot sword at max), shurikens, and even rope. These substances are brittle, but with enough focus can be quite durable. Creation time varies, 10 seconds for shurikens and 30 for sword, and can only create two items at a time. * Resupply: After years of training trying to find another source and method for getting calcium if his milk runs out, Elliot discovered that he could absorb calcium from various minerals, the strongest of them limestone. Such action of recharge gives him raw energy instead of diluted, and as such Elliot must wait for the energy to properly integrate within him, causing him to be more defensive during this technique. Requires a source of calcium, 30 second cool down to adjust the raw calcium. the longer he uses it, the more energy he gets. The items he creates can also be absorbed back into his body by this method. * Milky Way: His distance weapon. By imitating pistols with his hands, Elliot can shoot pressurized globs of milk at his opponents. Function as bullets, though they splatter upon impact and are very rarely lethal, instead causing bruising and discoloration upon the AoE. Cover up to 50 meters, eight shots per hand, reload of 30 seconds once clip is empty. Sticky, and multiple bullets will add weight upon the target. 70 mph. * Milk dud*: the sniper version of MM, this requires much more focus to aim, but upon contact covers the opponent in thick milk-like substance, slowing down their movement significantly. Can also use as jump. Range of 200 meters, one shot, reload every 10 seconds. 100 mph. * Milk geyser*: another alternate of MM, this is a impulse technique, where Elliot simply sprays milk from his hand, blinding opponents or making the ground slippery. Quite powerful up close. Duration of 3 seconds, range of 25 meters, reload via flicking his hand furiously for 3 seconds. 50 mph. Fighting style With his quirk, Elliot varies from distance to close up fights, using his distance weapons and melee weapons when accordingly. He prefers being up close with MW, one hand shooting and the other pummeling. Opting more saving lives than fighting, Elliot will often try to hinder his opponents in order to save those in needs, as preventing the loss of life is his prime objective, no matter the mission. Trivia * Elliot's trio team, or Ingredients to Disaster, is consisted of him, Alexander Citro and Erina Ochoko. * The three have a special move they call Chocolate Milk Lemonade. You do not want to be the one they attack. * MilkMan is a big fan of teaming together and support, which gave him the nickname of 'Big Brother' withing his friend group. * MilkMan is created by Redditor ROYalty7, so check him out if you have any milky questions! Category:OC's for Tournament 5